


Bring the Lubricant

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John never really learned French from Sherlock, but he developed a passion for French Christmas Carols.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutlet to celebrate Carols from outside the U.S., this one I had to learn at school, in French, when I was ten years old. I don't remember it going quite like this. ;^D
> 
> * Melody: "Bring a Torch, Jeannette, Isabella"

Bring the lubricant, Sherlock good fellow,  
Bring the lube and I promise much more.  
I don't care if it's flavored like cherries,  
I only want to suck your berries-

Ah! Ah! I love the way you're shaking,  
Ah! Ah! Can't wait to rim your hole !

 

I am bringing lube John my brave soldier,  
Hoping we will shag all through the night.  
We can try each and every position,  
'Cause afterall you're my physician-

Ah! Ah! I'm blessed you're hung like two mules,  
Ah! Ah! I love your family jewels !!

**Author's Note:**

> Oo la la la, c'est magnifique. Makes me want to see the Boys star in "La Cage aux Folles".
> 
>  
> 
> Well as they say in the South of France :
> 
> Merry Christmas y'all.


End file.
